The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core B will provide statistics and bioinformatics support and expertise in experimental design, data analysis and interpretation ofthe results as needed by the Projects and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims. The studies in this POl require a variety of statistical and bioinformatic data analysis strategies such as modeling time course experiment data, tesfing synergisfic effect of kinase inhibitor combination, and analyzing genomic profiling data of RNA expression and DNA copy number. In addition. Core B will develop and maintain a bioinformatics infrastructure to enable collaboration and data sharing among research projects. This infrastructure includes: 1) a gene signature database 2) a somafic mutation database and functional characterization tools, and 3) a virtual cell line repository. A broad range of bioinformatics, computational, and statistical techniques will be applied to create this infrastructure.